


Le docteur Banner

by Mutekiam



Series: Une marvelleuse mer [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Pirates alternate universe, pirates - Fandom
Genre: Amnesia, Ancient history azteque, Big giant sea Serpent, Double personnality, Dragon Hulk, F/M, Malédiction, Spanish
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutekiam/pseuds/Mutekiam
Summary: Jeune scientifique sans histoire, Bruce vit une existence tranquille à étudier d'anciennes civilisations et à courtiser la charmante Betty Ross. Sa vie bascule cependant lorsqu'il reprend conscience sur une plage de Porto Rico... sans le moindre souvenir de la manière dont il s'y est retrouvé.Suivi et surveillé pour des raisons que lui même ignore, le jeu de piste commence pour Bruce s'il désire un jour percer le mystère.





	1. Réveil difficile

Septembre 1605

Quand Bruce Banner ouvrit les yeux, la lumière éclatante les lui fit refermer aussitôt. Se forçant à compter jusqu'à vingt, il finit par les rouvrir. Il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et son pantalon le grattait horriblement. Se redressant, il réalisa qu'il était allongé dans le sable d'une plage parfaitement inconnue, torse nu et pantalon complètement déchiré. Face à lui, l'océan s'étendait et il pouvait voir une quinzaine d'île.

Le jeune homme prit le temps de refermer les yeux et de les ouvrir. Cela devait être un rêve. Que s'était il passé?

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son front, essuyant la sueur qui s'y était accumulée. La chaleur était impitoyable et d'après les douleurs qu'il ressentait dans son dos, Bruce pouvait déduire qu'il était bon pour un coup de soleil historique. Il était plus un homme d'intérieur et sa peau fragile n'avait pas du résister longtemps à un tel régime. Etait ce un indice ? Combien de temps avait il été allongé là ?

Il se leva sans grande difficulté. Hormis sa peau brûlante, il ne souffrait d'aucune blessure, ce qui dans son cas n'était pas pour le rassurer mais bienvenu.

-Bon, soupira t'il. Mon petit Banner, dans quelles péripéties t'es tu encore lancé ?

Malheureusement pour Bruce, il n'obtint aucune réponse; non pas qu'il en attendait une. Il se souvenait d'être rentrer chez lui, le cœur léger après un rendez-vous avec Betty Ross, noble fille d'amiral et brillant esprit. S'être couché... Et puis plus rien. Plus que le sable et cet étrange réveil.

Il passa une main lourde sur son visage et constata avec ennui que ses lunettes avaient disparu. Cela non plus n'était pas réellement une surprise, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu.

_-Señor ? Usted està bien ?_

Bruce se retourna aussitôt, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Devant lui, trois jeunes garçons le regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Leurs peaux étaient tannées par le soleil et leurs cheveux noirs gouttaient encore. Ils devaient sortir d'une baignade en mer.

\- Bon... Bonjour, bégaya le jeune homme en tentant de se calmer. Enchanté. Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais auriez vous vu quelque chose?

Les enfants échangèrent un regard confus et Bruce réfléchit pour se rappeler la langue.

_-Hablo un poco de español*_ , tenta t'il.

Cette fois, les enfants parurent beaucoup plus contents et se remirent à parler, beaucoup trop vite pour qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit. Un rapide coup d'œil vers son pantalon déchiré fit penser à Bruce que le plus urgent était de trouver un village et des adultes. Pour l'instant, il ne souffrait de rien mais son organisme risquait à tout moment l'insolation. Et une tenue décente ne serait pas de refus

_-Je chercher village. Vous conduire ?_

Le plus grand des trois hocha la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Les deux autres foncèrent comme des lièvres en avant, probablement prévenir les adultes qu'un étranger venait d'échouer sur leurs côtes.

La marche fut longue et douloureuse pour Bruce, ses pieds nus criants grâce à chaque fois qu'il les posait sur le sable brûlant, mais son nouveau compagnon l'encourageait régulièrement en lui disant qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à arriver. Finalement, le jeune homme aperçu les toits d'habitations et un semblant de port. Une dizaine d'adultes s'était rassemblée sur la place et les deux enfants de toute à l'heure pointaient du doigt la direction dans laquelle ils arrivaient.

Dès qu'il vit le village, le garçon se rua vers un homme d'âge mûr à la stature imposante et aux cheveux courts noirs, que Bruce supposa être son père ou le chef du village. Peut-être même les deux.

Les habitants regardèrent le nouvel arrivant avec un mélange de curiosité et d'appréhension. Tous partageaient le même teint brun et les cheveux noirs, même si les filles les préféraient longs et tressés avec des fleurs et des pierres colorées. Leurs vêtements étaient à la fois simples et légers, majoritairement composés de chemises blanches et pantalons larges en cotons. Selon toute vraisemblance, il était tombé dans un village de pêcheurs.

_-Je perdre_ , dit Bruce d'un ton hésitant après avoir salué, restant à une distance de sécurité du dirigeant. _Où je?_

L'homme le regarda des pieds à la tête avant de lui répondre d'une voix chaude. Le ton était trop rapide et Bruce le regarda sans comprendre. Le réalisant, l'homme ralentit et usa de mots plus simples.

_-Tu être Porto Rico. Ca Pientedemare. Tu blessé?_

Bruce secoua la tête négativement et l'homme lui sourit. Il lui indiqua une terrasse où on avait installé des chaises et des fruits. Le jeune homme s'exécuta docilement et une femme vint lui servir de l'eau, qu'il prit après lui avoir adressé un grand sourire.

On lui apporta également de quoi se vêtir, ce que Bruce apprécia au plus haut point. Tous les habitants discutaient autour de lui et les plus jeunes touchèrent parfois sa peau rougie, ce qui lui arracha un sursaut de douleur. Remarquant son stress grandissant, l'homme les dispersa avant de laisser sa place à un jeune homme du même âge que Bruce.

-Bonjour, sourit celui ci. J'apprends ta langue, ça devrait être plus facile pour se comprendre. Je m'appelle Adrian et toi?

-Bruce, sourit il. Bruce Banner. Merci pour tout, c'est vraiment très gentil. Comment dit on merci dans votre langue?

_-Gracias_ , répondit Adrian.

_-Grachiaz_ , tenta de l'imiter Bruce, au grand plaisir des différents habitants.

Le garçon qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'au village discuta un certain temps avec Adrian, puis celui ci se tourna vers Bruce.

-Il dit avoir vu un grand reptile vert dans l'eau peu de temps avant de t'avoir retrouvé sur la plage. Un énorme serpent ou... -Adrian éclata de rire- un dragon ! A dire vrai, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se sont aventurés là bas. Est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?

Un grand reptile vert. Bruce secoua la tête, perdu.

-Je ne me souviens de rien, répondit il. Je viens des colonies américaines et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment j'ai pu atterrir ici...

-Sur quel navire as tu embarqué ? demanda Adrian en fronçant les sourcils, surpris. Peut-être a t'il fait naufrage. Tu n'as vraiment aucun souvenir ?

Le jeune homme s'apprêta à contredire quand un souvenir se ramena à lui. Au milieu de la nuit, un bruit l'avait réveillé. Intrigué, le savant était descendu dans son bureau, découvrant un individu armé en quête de ses recherches. Bruce s'était aussitôt enfui, emportant avec lui ses documents et l'amulette aztèque qu'il étudiait. L'inconnu s'était lancé à sa poursuite et avait tenté de lui tirer dessus. Paniqué, Bruce avait fui vers le port, cherchant secours auprès des gardes, l'homme sur ses talons.

Une soudaine douleur traversa la poitrine de Bruce, lui coupant le souffle. Il porta la main au niveau de son cœur sous le regard paniqué des différents habitants. Il les repoussa gentiment.

-Non, tout va bien... Merci. Je viens de me souvenir que je suis allé au port dans la nuit mais après, c'est une amnésie complète.

Adrian lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

-Nous ne sommes qu'un petit village éloigné, aussi je ne peux pas te proposer de navire pour rentrer chez toi tout de suite. Je suis supposé repartir pour un port plus actif dans deux semaines... Si tu es d'accord d'attendre, je paierai pour ta place et arrivé là bas je t'aiderai à reprendre un navire pour rentrer chez toi.

Bruce acquiesça avec gratitude. Il n'avait pas réfléchi aux détails monétaires.

-C'est vraiment très gentil. Je pourrai te rembourser une fois que je serai de retour chez moi.

L'homme mûr du début discuta rapidement avec Adrian, puis se tourna vers Bruce.

_-Tu dormir ma maison si vouloir._

_-Grachias señor_ , s'inclina Bruce. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider pendant ces deux semaines, poursuivit il à l'égard d'Adrian, je serai ravi de vous obliger. Je ne suis pas un gaillard très musclé, mais j'ai de bonnes connaissances médicales.

Le visage de son traducteur s'éclaira et il hocha la tête.

-Ce serait plus qu'appréciable. Viens, Jenaro va te montrer où dormir !

 

**À suivre... peut-être**


	2. Rumeurs et coïncidences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après deux semaines en compagnie des habitants de Siente Mare, Bruce est enfin en vue des côtes de sa ville.

Octobre 1605:

-New-York en vue ! cria la vigie.

Le docteur Banner releva la tête, un sourire soulagé en apercevant au loin les maisons de briques et les marins fourmillant sur le port. Après avoir chaleureusement remercié Adrian, qui l'avait quitté à l'escale précédente, pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, Bruce s'était cloitré dans sa cabine et avait tenté de réfléchir à la situation.

Il avait évité de trop y penser au cours des deux dernières semaines, espérant ainsi que son subconscient lui ramènerait un indice sur les étranges événements, mais jusqu'ici rien de plus ne lui était revenu. Peut-être aurait il plus de chances en rentrant chez lui...

Un long soupir échappa au savant alors qu'il sortait sur le pont, où les marins finissaient d'amarrer le navire au quai. Comment allait il expliquer à Betty un événement qu'il ne comprenait pas lui même ? La pauvre avait dû être morte d'inquiétude en apprenant sa disparition. Et puis il restait le mystère de son attaquant.

Autre problème majeur; Qui aurait pu avoir avantage à voler ses recherches ?

Bruce salua le capitaine du navire et se dirigea vers sa demeure. À moins que l'intrus ait voulu dérober l'amulette elle-même, il ne parvenait pas à comprendre qui aurait pu gagner quelque chose à voler ses recherches. Finalement, ses questions n'avaient plus grandes importances puisque l'objet devait être tombée à l'eau en même temps que lui et ses documents...

Bruce se frotta le front avec ennui. Cela n'avait aucun sens ! Ses recherches ne concernaient que les légendes d'une civilisation oubliée, dont il tentait de reconstituer l'histoire. Aucun trésor n'était concerné, quand bien même il se serait trouvé une personne sur cette planète pour y croire. Et qui aurait intérêt à se débarrasser de lui ? Il ne faisait d'ombre à personne et ne possédait à sa connaissance aucun ennemi mortel !

La première chose à faire décida t'il était de rendre visite à Betty. Et s'il avait de la chance, l'amiral Ross aurait ouvert une enquête sur sa disparition.

-Attention ! cria un parfait inconnu, le faisant s'arrêter brusquement.

Sorti de ses pensées, les yeux de Bruce s'écarquillèrent en voyant un énorme trou s'ouvrir dans la chaussée devant lui. Stupéfait, il releva la tête.

Devant lui, au lieu du port fortifié agrémenté de maisons à l'avant charmant se trouvait un champ de ruines. Ca et là résistaient quelques demeures courageuses, mais les quais de pierre avaient été complètement défoncés. Des dizaines d'ouvriers s'affairaient de toute part, dégageant les plus petits gravas alors que la mer comblait les plus gros vides de la forteresse. On aurait dit que le port avait été attaqué par une armée professionnelle, équipée de canons de haute facture.

Bruce se tourna vers l'inconnu qui venait de lui éviter la chute, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et à l'air roublard.

-Excusez moi, mais vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? demanda le savant d'une voix incrédule.

Il reçut un regard dubitatif en retour.

-Vous venez de débarquer ou quoi ? La ville ne parle que de ça depuis deux semaines !

Comme Bruce ne répondit pas à sa provocation, le garçon écarquilla les yeux et éclata de rire.

-Au moins on peut dire que vous avez de la chance, glissa t'il d'un ton rusé. Je suis probablement une des personnes les mieux informées sur ce qui c'est déroulé ce soir là. Je vous propose un marché: une version fiable des faits en échange de cinq pièces d'or.

Cinq pièces d'or ? s'exclama le savant en manquant de s'étouffer.

La somme était conséquente, sans compter qu'il n'avait plus que des pièces d'argent sur lui. Face à sa réaction, le jeune châtain posa un bras amical sur son épaule.

-Un prix juste quand tu auras entendu mon histoire, crois moi ! dit il d'un ton rusé en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Faisons un marché; la moitié de la somme avant l'histoire et si elle te parait suffisamment convaincante, tu me donnes le reste après. Marché conclu ?

Bruce se crispa brusquement face au contact étranger, mais tâcha de garder la tête froide. Il était fortement probable qu'il s'agisse d'une arnaque. Cependant, le savant n'avait pas vraiment le luxe de demander des explications à d'autres.

-Je te donne deux pièces d'argent et on verra ce qui suit en fonction de ce que tu raconteras, dit il calmement en tendant au garçon l'argent. Celui ci lui adressa un regard méprisant puis haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, je vais laisser passer parce que je suis de bonne humeur et que tu m'as l'air d'un chic type, dit il avec une pointe d'humour. Il y a deux semaines, les soldats ont été attaqués par une force incontrôlable aux alentours de minuit, expliqua l'homme avec une voix amusée. Ils ont bien tentés de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais elle était invulnérable ! Elle résistait au tirs de fusil et les gardes se sont rapidement trouvés débordé. La mystérieuse chose s'est d'abord attaquée aux passants puis quand l'armée s'est mise à l'attaquer, elle est devenue folle et à commencer à tout détruire autour d'elle !

-Une... force? répéta Bruce d'un ton clairement dubitatif.

Pour toute réponse, le narrateur tendit la main. Avec un soupir agacé, le savant y déposa une pièce d'argent supplémentaire.

-Seulement ? s'indigna le garçon. Pour un jeune homme, je trouve que vous tendez un peu trop vers l'avarice.

-Termine ton histoire, raconteur, répliqua Bruce.

-Bien, bien, monsieur, répondit le garçon d'un ton amusé. Beaucoup de rumeurs ont couru par la suite, des plus sensées aux plus déraisonnables; les uns disaient que c'était une attaque espagnol, les seconds que c'était une riposte française, d'autres de l'Iron Man. Les plus insensés ont prétendu qu'il s'agissait de la flotte Hydra, mais croyez moi, ils ont tous tort.

Se penchant vers Bruce, il regarda rapidement autour de lui. Constatant qu'ils étaient seuls, il se pencha et murmura:

-Les quelques survivants ont tous été formels. Ils ont été agressé par un énorme dragon !

-Pardon ? glapit Bruce.

-Un dragon, confirma le garçon. Quoique d'autres l'ont décrit plus comme un serpent gigantesque, donc je ne sais pas quels témoignages favoriser.

Par tous les dieux, il s'était fait arrêté par un fou. Félicitations Bruce, pensa le savant. Tu sais les choisir tes informateurs ! Le garçon ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de son incrédulité.

-C'est vous qui avez demandé, se défendit le fou. Si vous préférez un mensonge plus crédible, ne requêtez pas la vérité. Maintenant, si vous aviez assez d'amabilité pour me payer...

Bruce le regarda avec stupeur. Comment espérait il lui faire croire une histoire pareille ? À lui, un homme de science par dessus tout ! Quand le narrateur réalisa qu'il ne lui donnerait rien de plus, il poussa un long soupir.

-Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que je demande toujours une avance ! Les gens sont d'une bêtise affligeante et d'une avarice effarante. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur.

Le garçon s'éloigna donc, laissant Bruce paralysé. Toute cette histoire lui laissait un arrière goût amer, comme une chose dont il aurait été supposé se souvenir.

-Attendez, cria t'il en courant vers le garçon, qui ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Lui saisissant l'épaule, Bruce le fit sursauter mais ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

-Quoi ? s'écria l'individu avec panique. Ce n'est pas moi, je n'ai rien fait... ! Ah, c'est vous.

-De quel couleur avez vous dit que le dra... serpent était encore ? demanda Bruce, laissant courir l'étrange comportement.

-Je ne l'ai pas dit, répondit son interlocuteur avec ennui. Mais bon, je suppose qu'une seconde bonne action ne me tuera pas... D'ailleurs, c'est amusant que vous vous posiez cette question ! C'est l'unique point sur lequel tous se sont accordés.

Comme Bruce ne réagissait pas, il roula des yeux et répondit.

-Vert. Le dragon était vert.

Sitôt qu'il eut répondu, le garçon aux cheveux châtains disparu, laissant Bruce sous le choc. Ses doigts descendirent dans sa veste, en tirant fébrilement un dessin rapidement esquissé par les enfants à Porto Rico suite à la demande de Bruce. Puis ses yeux se reportèrent sur les dégâts matériels, preuve irréfutable que quelque chose de terrible s'y était déroulé.

Bruce secoua la tête, chassant l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit. Il étudiait la science depuis des années. Aucune créature mystique n'avait jamais été répertoriée de façon scientifique et il ne serait pas assez faible pour croire à ce genre de fadaises ! La première chose à faire était d'aller retrouver Betty et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Mais les similarités avait trouvé écho quelque part dans l'esprit du savant. Un énorme serpent avait été aperçu aux endroits où il avait perdu et retrouvé connaissance.

Tous deux verts.

La coïncidence était assez fine pour introduire le doute chez Bruce. Et une fois qu'il se fut installé, le doute n'avait pas la moindre intention de repartir.

 

**À suivre... potentiellement**

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et merci d'avoir lu.  
> N'hésitez évidemment pas à laisser un commentaire si vous avez bien aimé où s'il y a un héros en particulier dont vous aimeriez avoir la suite l'histoire. En soi, voir les différentes histoires n'est pas indispensable, simplement un choix d'écriture personnel pour mieux comprendre certains détails peut-être.  
> Si quelqu'un trouve un personnage OC (hors caractère/Out of character), faites le moi remarquez. Je verrai si l'erreur peut être corrigée et m'y emploierai si cela correspond aussi à mon point de vue sur le personnage. :)  
> Passez une bonne journée ou soirée !


End file.
